Murder for all the right reasons
by Emily-Opensky
Summary: Dallas takes an "old friend" back to Oklahoma with him after discovering she murdered someone. Dallas thinks he's doing her a favor, but could she actually be the one whos helping him?
1. Finding the Scene

Hello please read and reveiw my story. :) Ummm basicaly its the same story and stuff but no one has died (but ponyboys parents) Oh rated M... just in case.

Enjoy :D

My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to fly out of my chest. There, right in front of me was Dallas Winston. His face pressed so close to mine I could feel his heat beating back against me, I could smell his terrible breath, I could see straight in to his cold dead eyes. I swallowed. Hard. He pushed me back against the wall, and walked over to lean against the bed post.

"I don't want to hurt you..." He said in a completely calm tone, which made me even more outraged. I looked around at the blood surrounding us and I wanted to get out. I wish Dallas would have never found me I wish I could have left before anyone saw this. "...but theres a dead body on the floor, and you need to tell me how it got there." I stood up taller and I opened my mouth but nothing came out but a short kind of whimper.

"I'm leaving back for Oklahoma tomorrow morning. I don't want you to have to come with me. But if you don't tell me what happened your leaving New York with me tomorrow." Dallas said his voice still so nonchalant, so chilling, it sent ice down my spine. "I would be doing you a favor though, the cops don't think to highly on murder." He added. I felt faint, I didn't want to think I murdered him. I wasn't a murderer. I wanted out of the room.

"Take me." Those were the only two words I was able to mumble out. I wanted to say more, but I couldn't. I just wanted the hell out of that room. I lookedover to were Dallas was leaning. Dallas just stood there, looked back at me, and started to smoke a cigarette. I couldn't handle it anymore. "TAKE ME." I yelled right before dropping to the ground.


	2. Car ride to Oklahoma

I woke up in the back seat of Dallas's car. I guess you can say it was his car, it was the car he's been using since he got to New York. I looked out the window the sky was blue, so I could tell it was morning. I started to wish it was all just a nightmare, a terrible-terrible nightmare. That wish came to a quick stop when I looked down and saw the blood smeared across my shirt from where I fainted the before. I saw Dallas turn to look at me.

"Well good morning, sleepy head!" Dallas mocked. "Seemed as if you were so tired you just had to fall asleep right there and make me carry your blood covered ass out." Dallas had a slight joking tone but I could tell he was mad at me. Figures he'd get mad at me for passing out and not for the dead body. "I had to clean everything up myself including you." Dallas continued. I didn't want to know how he cleaned everything up. I wanted to forget last night ever happened.

"Well what do you want a thank you?" I asked him as I hobbled over into the passenger seat. Dallas ignored me and made sure to speed up just a little so that I would fall into the dashboard. I struggled into the seat then asked him. "Where are we going?" I looked around at the nothingness around us. Well at least it was nothingness to me. I wasn't use to so many trees.

"I told you last night." Dallas said sounding less angry now. "We're going to Oklahoma." Dallas looked over at me just in time to see my face move in a way that showed him I wasn't happy about this. "You told me to take you last night. You yelled at me actually." Dallas reminded her.

"I didn't know what I was saying. I just wanted out of that room." I said almost the full memory of what happened last night hitting me. I gaged and almost vomited, remembering all the blood that came out of that man as I stabbed him. I can't even remember how many times I stabbed him. I stabbed him until I was too weak to pull the knife out of him.

"Jesus fucking Christ Lori! I know you hate Oklahoma but it's nothing to barf over!" Dallas assured me. "Look I'm doing you a favor, even if you don't believe me. That city wasn't good for yah…" Dallas started before I interrupted him.

"That city was fine for me I've been liven there as long as I can remember." I snapped. I looked down at my shirt and gagged again. "Do you have something I could borrow I'm getting tired of looking at his God damn blood. "

Dallas pointed to a knapsack in the back. It was the thing I had been resting my head on when I was laying in the back seat. I reached back, grabbed the bag, and then zipped it open. He barely had any clothes in the bag. I guessed that he probably left most of them in Oklahoma, seeing as he wasn't planning on staying in New York to long any way. I grabbed the first button up shirt off the top. It was blue plaid, long sleeves and one Dallas usually left unbuttoned over a white shirt. I threw the knapsack back in the back seat. I then took my shirt off and stared at the blood.

"Will you please put your shirt on for Christ sakes?" Dallas asked trying his hardest to not see me in the corner of his eye while still being able to look out the front window. I laughed a bit then slipped it on leaving the top three buttons unbuttoned, just because I knew it would make Dallas mad when he noticed it later. I took one last look at the bloody shirt, and I threw it out the window.

"How close are we?" I asked his as we slipped off the main roads and on to some more country like ones.

"It's gonna take a while Lori. It sure is a long way from New York to Oklahoma." Dallas told me as if I didn't know that already. I slumped back in the seat and fiddled with my hair. It was already going to be a long car ride, and with Dallas? I sighed.


	3. Finally in Oklahoma

The closer and closer we got to the house Dallas was taking me to stay at, the more and more irritated I got about having to leave New York. I never lived in the good parts of New York, but at least when you lived in the bad parts people thought you were tuff. This place was just a beaten down neighborhood with my portrayal of hicks. The worse part though, nothing was happening. There was hardly anything there, at least compared to New York, and too many God damn trees.

Dallas pulled up to a little house with a chain link fence and he stopped. I looked it up and down that house before deciding I wasn't going to stay there. "You have to be kidding me." I told him.

"You coming?" Dallas asked disregarding my comment. "Or am I going to have to carry you again?" Dallas asked with an annoying laugh that followed. I was planning on ignoring him, but then I saw him coming towards me. I got out of the car, he wasn't gonna carry me anywhere.

"Dallas come on I'm not staying here." I told him as I followed him through the fence and up the porch stairs. Dallas knocked on the door, and then opened it. What stupid people, I thought at the time, leaving their doors unlocked so people like Dallas could just walk right in.

I looked around. It was a bit nicer on the inside then on the out. It looked homey, and it smelled like pine needles. A tall man walked out of one of the rooms. He was muscular, and attractive. Reminded me of a kid who'd be a jock if he was a few years younger. He looked at me and smiled. I scowled back at him and he just laughed. It was odd to me because most guys like him in New York would have said something snarky back to me.

"Hey Darry, how's it goen?" Dallas asked grabbing his hand and hugging him that weird way guys do. "Here she is. The one I told you 'bout this morning. Can you take her in for a few days?" Dallas was lying; he wanted me to stay more than a few days.

Darry smiled at him. "Sure why not we always have room for family." He said patting me on the back like a creep. I moved away from him and shot him another glare. He laughed again. "She sure reminds me of you Dally." Then he yelled for some kid with a weird ass name.

"Don't say that." I mumbled to him. I hated it when people said we were alike. We weren't nothing alike. Dallas probably hated being compared just as much, or worse than I did, he just ignored it though.

The kid with the weird name walked out of another room from that small house. He looked around my age. He was scrawny looking, but he had nice eyes, and wasn't that hard to look at. "Who's this?" the kid asked, walking over and standing next to the older kid.

"This here's Lori." Dallas told him. "Lori this is Ponyboy and that's Darrel." Dallas told me. Ponyboy told me something 'bout how it was nice to meet me, that I really didn't pay much attention to. Then they all kinda was looking at me, waiting for me to reply.

"Ponyboy is a weird ass name." I told him. I wasn't lying, but Dallas seemed to get all mad at me. The other to just laughed a bit. I wanted to get this whole meet and greet over. This thing was nauseating me.

"Okay I know she's Lori…" Ponyboy started. He had a real soft southerly voice. "…but who IS she and why is she here?" Ponyboy seemed to ask Darrel more then Dallas, almost as if he was scared of Dallas. I didn't blame him.

"She's here cause she got in to some trouble up in New York." Dallas told him sparing the details. He looked over at me then back to Ponyboy. "She's my little sister."


	4. Meeting strangers

**This isn't my best chapter, I know. I've been busy with all my summer things and I've been helping my friend edit her story. So I'm SO sorry this took so long to get here. I hope you like it though! Oh and the thing about it being suprising about Lori being Dallas' sister was a small twist. Expect much bigger ones as the story progresses!**

A few hours had passed and Dallas left. Darrel was getting ready for work or some shit, and Ponyboy was pretty much done with trying to talk to me considering I would ignore him and he seemed pretty shy anyway. I sat real close to the door, I don't know why I wasn't really planning on leaving or nothing but it made me feel better to know I had an easy escape.

I couldn't stop thinking about what happed the night before. It's hard not to think about it though, especially when you have nothing to do. It was making me feel sick again. I started to cry, just a little bit, but it was enough to make me angry. I wiped away my tears and started to braid my hair. I counted every time the group of hair would overlap. One… Two…. Three… Twenty Five…

I couldn't really get my mind off that night. I almost started crying again… but then the front door opened. I jumped up quickly letting my braid fall down and twist about. A young man, with rich blonde hair, and deep glimmering eyes looked at me with just as much surprise I had. "Who are you?" I asked him as I quickly untangled the mess of a braid I had been making.

"I think I should ask you that, seeing as I live here." He sat on the edge of the couch leaning in close to me. He smelled like gasoline and cologne. I looked at him real quick. He had on some uniform with the initials DX on his breast. I sat back down in my chair.

"That's Lori." Ponyboy told the man in the uniform. "She's going to be staying with us for a while. She's Dallas little sister." He sounded extra excited telling him I was related to Dallas, which was really annoying.

"No kidding! I never knew Dallas had a sister. I'm Sodapop, but you can call me Soda." The man in the uniform told me sticking out his hand. I guess he wanted me to shake it or something, but I ignored him. He picked my hand up and kissed the top. I pulled my hand away once I noticed what he was doing. He raised an eyebrow at me as he got up to go to the fridge. "Charmed I'm sure." Soda laughed.

I watched him as walked over and pulled out a beer. "Would you like one Lori?" he asked me swirling it around. I looked at him straight in the eye. I wanted to ignore him, but I was real thirsty and I needed a drink. I held my arm out towards him.

"Yeah." I told him, but apparently that wasn't good enough for him. He laughed a bit at me. Who did this dick think he was?

"If you want it you have to come get it." He told me with a huge grin on his face. He was real cute and I knew he was flirting with me, but I wasn't in any mood to flirt. I got up and walked over to him. Every time I tried to grab it he would move it away from me. "You know, you're a bastard." I told him.

"Ouch that hurts!" He laughed, then finally handed me the beer. "Your real cute." He told me as he walked off. I'm real happy he walked off 'cause I was blushen real hard. I pretended to gag and I heard him laugh. He sure laughed a lot, but it wasn't bad 'cause he sure had a nice laugh.


End file.
